Complete: Outtakes
by JustTakeALook
Summary: OUTTAKES. Story Summary: Set in New Moon, in Twilight and approximately in Season 2 of TVD. Bella/Damon Crossover. RATED M, but it's first time writing lemon. FUTURE LEMONS. One day, after a few months have passed since the Cullens left, Charlie brings som new to Bella. Will Bella accept? What will happen from there? Can she handle a cocky, smartass blue eyed vampire?
1. Chapter 1

**Complete: Outtake 1 **

**Disclaimer: I say in every chapter, I don't own Twilight or the TVD series. But their respective creators do. I also used some information from the Vampire Diaries Wiki. I can't know everything by myself!**

* * *

><p><span>Outtake 1<span>: _Where Charlie learns about vampires…_

* * *

><p><strong>CPOV (first time doing a Charlie POV but I think did ok for an outtake!)<strong>

I walked through the doors of the large room and was welcomed by Elizabeth Forbes that was here the sheriff of Mystic Falls. She seemed really nice and very kind. She was serious about her job here in the town and very protective of it too.

"Please sit, Mr. Swan." She said and pointed to one chair in the large table. "You can call me Charlie if you want." I said smiling at her. She nodded.

"Yes, of course. Call me Liz." She said and I nodded. "The members of the council are not here today, and I think it is better like this. Only Damon will be here with us today. He is a very trusted member and has helped us sometimes. We had to inform you about something before you started your job here in Mystic Falls." She said and I nodded. Whatever they wanted to tell must be serious guessing by their expressions.

"Firstly, I'd like you to meet Damon Salvatore. He has helped us a lot and is a very trusted member, as I said before. His family was one of the first families that came to this town." Liz said and I looked at the tall man next to Liz.

"It a pleasure to meet you Chief Swan." He said smoothly, offering me his hand. He had this air of confidence. I was not sure yet if I was going to like it or not. I shook his hand and nodded slightly.

"Me too, Damon." I said firmly. I sat down again, as I stood up before to greet Damon. "So what is that important you wanted to talk to me about?" I ask. They both now changed their expression to serious.

"It is really difficult to say this, and we don't even know how to tell you." Liz said. Damon nodded, although in his eyes I could see something else, something I couldn't put my finger on, maybe ironic.

"Vampires exist, Charlie. We can answer any question you might have, but firstly I should let you know about the town's council history. During the Battle of Willow Creek in late 1864, the Founding Families trapped twenty-seven vampires inside Fell's Church which was set on fire and the citizens were convinced that the vampires were killed. The council was created by the Founding Families a short time after the events of 1864. Its purpose was to protect the town against any returning vampires, but not the other supernatural threats unbeknownst to them. Founding Fathers like Giuseppe Salvatore, Johnathan Gilbert, and others left their descendants journals containing information on how to fight vampires, such as the secret of the vervain. Only a few people know about vampires in Mystic Falls. Damon helps us a lot, with information, providing us with vervain." She said, I was still gaping, with my mouth open. I shook my head and cleared my throat. How could this even be truth?

"So they are like Dracula or something?" I asked and Damon laughed.

"You are funny Chief. Really funny." He said and Liz glared at him as if scolding him and then turned to me.

"No, I don't think so. In some facts they are much alike with the vampires presented in the myths and the books. We know that with a wooden stake to the heart, they can be killed. Vervain, which is a herb, is poisonous to them and it makes them weak. That's why everyone is provided with it. Damon here will give you some to give your daughter and for yourself. You can give it as tea to your daughter, so she wouldn't get any suspicious. I think it would be better if not many people know. Don't tell anyone else Charlie. Ever." Liz explained. I looked down to my hands in thought. Could all the myths and the stories be actually true? Can the supernatural world exist? Does that mean that werewolves, aliens, zombies and witches exist too? What about flying pigs? If vampires exist, I would sure believe that flying pigs exist too. What a crazy world.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I hoped you liked that little extra information! If you want to leave your opinion you can here in this story or you are free to go and post your comment on the story Complete. I not, well I hope you liked it! **

**See ya,**

**Kristi :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Complete: Outtake 2**

**Disclaimer: I say it in every chapter, I don't own Twilight or the TVD series, but their respective owners do. :)**

* * *

><p>Outtake 2: <em>Where Elena wants to go to Slater with the help of Rose…<em>

* * *

><p><strong>EPOV<strong>

_Ok, Elena. You need to do this. Don't let them do whatever they want. You can do this. The no one has to die. Everyone you love will be safe. _Those thoughts tan through my mind, as I made my way to the Boarding House. I just wanted to quickly find Rose and talk to her. When I reached the Boarding House, I opened the door and walked in, quietly shutting the door close behind me. Rose appeared, going down the stairs.

"I can't believe you leave me alone here all by myself. All the time, I might add." Rose said, as she still hadn't noticed me. She came to a stop, when she reached the end of the stairs and noticed me.

"Yeah…I'm not Stefan or Damon." I said, suddenly feeling a little awkward.

"Whoa, sorry. I thought…" She trailed off.

"It's ok." I said.

"There's no one else here. Just me." Rose said.

"Yeah, I know. Actually, I came to talk to you." I said.

"Ok." She dragged the word, as she walked to the living room and took a glass of whiskey. "So, what do you want to talk about?" Rose finally asked me, sitting down.

"I want you to take me to Slater." I told her flatly. Rose immediately shook her head in denial.

"No way. It's a bad idea." She said.

"No, it's not." I insisted. "From what Stefan told me, your friend Slater obviously has more information about Klaus." I said. Rose shook her head again and took a sip from her drink.

"I told you, it's a bad idea. It's a bad idea to go after Klaus." She said.

"There's more to learn. We just have to find a way to learn it." I said.

"Why are you coming to me for this?" Rose suddenly asked me, turning to look at me.

"Because…" I trailed off, having nothing to say.

"Maybe it's because you know Stefan and Damon or any other of your friends wouldn't want you doing this. And going after the moonstone gives you a chance to sneak away." Rose said, giving me a pointed look.

"We're having a disagreement. They're willing to risk everyone that I love and I'm not." I said.

"They're trying to protect you, Elena. And you obviously couldn't care less about what they try to do." Rose said and I looked down at my hands, feeling guilty. But I still wouldn't quit. Rose sighed and then stood up; leaving the now empty glass she was holding in her hands on the table.

"Ok, fine. But tell Damon that I'd like to keep my head." She said, before turning away and walking to the front door, with me following close behind her.

-C-C-C-C-C-C-C-C-C-C-

After parking the car in an underground parking lot, due to Rose's problem with the sun, we walked up the staircase to Slater's apartment. When we reached the front door, Rose knocked on the door and we waited for a minute.

"Slater? It's Rose. Open up!" Rose said. A moment passed and nothing happened. Rose turned to me.

"He's not here. I'm sorry." She said and made a move to walk away.

"No. We're not leaving. We didn't come all the way here for nothing." I said. Rose sighed and then stood before the front door. She took a deep breath and then pushed on the door with her vampire strength until it opened. I hesitantly walked in, looking around and Rose came and stood beside me.

"Slater?" She yelled, walking further into the apartment. As I looked around the room, Rose moved towards the back of the apartment.

"I don't think he's going to be much help." She suddenly called out to me and I rushed towards where she was standing. I gasped and stumbled back, when I saw Slater's dead body with a stake through his heart. Rose slowly walked over to his body and started dragging it away, while I went to his computer desk that was a few feet away. There were a bunch of papers dumped on the desk.

"Looks like whoever killed him, did it for his information." I said.

"Probably to stop him from helping people like us. He knew too much." Rose said, as she came and stood beside me, looking down at the papers in my hands. I sat down on the chair and tried to log into one of the computers. The guy had too many. I looked up at Rose to see her standing and gazing in front of the huge windows.

"Wait-…the sun…" I stuttered confused. Rose laughed.

"UV rays can't penetrate." She said. "Any luck?" She asked turning to me.

"No, it's password protected. I can't get in." I said, letting out a sigh.

"Let's just go." Rose said and turned to leave. Suddenly, a doorknob rattling was heard from further inside the apartment. "Stay here." Rose said to me and walked towards where the rattling was heard. There was a moment of silence, before Rose spoke sounding surprised.

"Alice?" I heard Rose say.

"Rose!" A girl exclaimed. I moved to where Rose was standing with a girl sobbing in her embrace. "He's dead!" The girl cried out. Rose rubbed her back comfortingly and helped her to a chair. They talked quietly for a few minutes. Rose rubbed Alice's hand comfortingly as Alice tried to regain her composure and Rose came to me.

"She found him a few minutes before we did. Slater was her boyfriend." Rose said and let a sigh out.

"How is she?" I asked her, turning to look at her.

"Overreacting." Rose said and rolled her eyes. I gave her an incredulous look.

"Her boyfriend just died. There's no such thing as overreacting." I said and Rose chuckled.

"Those tears are for her. She was just with him to see if he'd turn her." Rose said. I nodded slowly and then walked to where Alice was sitting. She stared at me with an air of familiarity, like she had seen me before, and I gave her a curious look.

"You look really familiar. Did you know Slater?" She asked me and I shook my head.

"Not personally, no. I just know that he keeps records of all his vampire contacts and I was hoping he could point me towards Klaus." I said, looking at her hopefully. She let out a small laugh and shook her head.

"Doubtful. Klaus doesn't want to be pointed at." Alice said and Rose gave me an- _I told you so_- look.

"Do you know Slater's computer password?" I asked her after a minute. Alice gave me a blank look.

"Are you seriously asking me that right now? I just so my _boyfriend _with a stake through his heart." She said. "Who do you think you are?" She asked, looking angry and about to cry. _Come on Elena! Figure out something! _

"What if I could convince Rose to turn you?" I asked her and Alice looked up at me for a moment. She almost ran to the computer. _God, how much does she want to turn into a vampire?_ Rose came beside me and leaned close to me.

"You know she's not getting a drop of my blood, right?" She said in a low voice, so only I could hear her. I shrugged.

"At least it got her to show us his files." I said in an equally low voice.

"Someone's been here. The hard drive is completely wiped out." Alice said and we walked to where she was.

"Probably whoever killed him." Rose said.

"Lucky for you, Slater was paranoid. Everything's backed up on a remote server. Ok, here's someone he's exchanged a ton of messages about Elijah." Alice said, pointing at the screen. Sure enough, there where. It was someone named Cody Webber. "I could make a call." Alice suggested and looked up at me. _Ok, Elena. It's time for you to do this. _

"Tell him that we're trying to send a message to Klaus. The Doppelgänger is alive and she's ready to surrender." I said. Alice gasped and then let out a laugh.

"I knew it!" She exclaimed. Rose looked at me with wide eyes.

"What?!" She exclaimed. "What do you think you're doing?" Rose asked me after she dragged me to another room.

"I'm trying to get Klaus' attention." I said.

"If he finds you, he'll kill you." Rose said and I averted my eyes from her, looking everywhere but her. "Which is exactly what you wanted from the all along, isn't it?" She asked me and scoffed.

"It's either me or my family." I said.

"So this whole charade is some suicide mission so that you could sacrifice yourself and save everyone else?" Rose asked me, giving me an incredulous look. Alice entered the room and looked at me.

"Cody is on his way. He really wants to meet you." She said. Having nothing else to say to Rose I went and stood in front of the huge windows of the apartment, gazing out at nothing in particular and waiting for them to come. _Was it the right thing to do? Yes. At least my loved ones will be safe._

Suddenly, I saw Elijah's reflection on the window, like he was reaching out to me. I gasped and quickly turned around, feeling confused and with my heart beating rapidly in my chest, only to see nothing.

* * *

><p><strong>So, that's it...Next - Outtake 3<br>**


	3. Chapter 3

**Complete: Outtake 3**

**Disclaimer: I say it in every chapter, I don't own Twilight or the TVD series, but their respective owners do. :)**

* * *

><p>Outtake 3: <em>Where Damon meets Elena and Rose at Slater's apartment after getting a call from Rose…<em>

* * *

><p><strong>DPOV<strong>

_I can't believe she went this far _I thought angrily to myself, as I burst into Slater's apartment. Elena turned around surprised and stared at me.

"What are you doing here, Elena?" I asked her, my anger rising up by the second.

"What are _you _doing here?" She replied back. Elena turned around to look angrily at Rose. "You called him?" She exclaimed.

"I'm sorry, Elena. But, this was getting out of hands." Rose said, shaking her head.

"You said that you understood." Elena accused her.

"She lied." I told Elena, bringing her attention back to me. "Come on. We're leaving." I said, walking towards her.

"I'm not going with you." Elena insisted.

"You don't get to make decisions anymore." I told her firmly and went to grab her arm, but she quickly backed away.

"When _do _I get to make decisions? You and Stefan do that for me. All the time. Now, _this_ is my decision." Elena said.

"Well, look where that led you. Who's going to save your life when you're making decisions?" I asked her, getting impatient.

"That's the thing, Damon. I don't want to be saved. You just don't get it. You don't understand that Klaus is going to kill every person I love." Elena yelled.

"Get your ass out of that door, Elena. Before I make you." I said and grasped her arm tightly ready to drag her out. She struggled, then released herself from my grip and threw a punch at me. _That was unexpected _I thought sarcastically.

"Don't do that ever again." I warned her, as she stared at me shocked by her own actions. "Rose, is that girl you told me about still here?" I asked Rose. She nodded.

"Alice, yeah. She's here." Rose said.

"Compel her. And then we leave." I said, giving a pointed look at Elena. Suddenly, the doors burst open and three men, all dressed in black suits, walked in. The man in the middle spoke first.

"We're here for the Doppelgänger." He said. _Like hell you're taking her _I thought. Elena started walking towards them, but I caught her by her arm and held her back.

"If you even try to go, I'll break your arm." I warned her in a low voice. One of the other two men, suddenly dropped to the floor, dead, and Elijah appeared behind him holding the man's heart in his hand. _Wasn't he supposed to be dead? _I thought, surprised. I saw Rose running out of the apartment in vampire speed. _Well, thanks for the help, Rosebud _I thought.

"I killed you. You were dead." I told him, as he dropped the heart on the floor casually. He smirked.

"For centuries now." He said. He then turned to the man that had spoken first. "Who are you?" Elijah asked him.

"Who are _you_?" The man replied.

"I'm Elijah." Elijah said.

"We were going to bring her to you. For Klaus. She's the Doppelgänger. I don't know how she exists, but she does. Klaus will want to see her." The man said.

"I'm sure he does." I heard Elijah say under his breath. "Does anyone else know that you're here?" Elijah asked the man.

"No." The man simply said, shaking his head. Elijah nodded at that.

"Well, then, you have been incredibly helpful." He said and plunged his arm into the two vampire's chest. They both grunted, looking with wide eyes at Elijah, as he ripped their hearts out. The two vampire's fell dead on the floor and Elijah let their hearts drop from his hands. _He's getting dangerous _I thought, as I got ready to fight. But the next thing that happened, left me completely surprised. Elijah, without another word, turned around and left the apartment with vampire speed.

* * *

><p><strong>That's it for now guys...Chapter 17 of Complete will be here soon! :)<strong>


End file.
